Chinese Food
"Chinese Food" is a song by Alison Gold. It was released on October 5, 2013, by PMW Live. It entered the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart at number 29, selling 1,000 downloads and being streamed on YouTube five million times for the week ending October 20, 2013. As of October 20, it had not been reported to be played on any radio stations in the United States. Lyrics After balling I go clubbing Then I’m hugging Then I’m hungry and I’m walking on the street and I’m getting getting getting getting grumpy grumpy I see Chow, by my right I smell food in the air It’s Chinese Food, my favorite So I’m getting getting getting getting hungry I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mein I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mein Read the menu They got broccoli Even chicken wings Make it spicy And you like it Cause it’s beautiful And it tastes so so so good I like the egg rolls And the wonton soup This makes me feel so so good Fortune cookies, tell my future Chinese Chinese Food I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mein I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mein Wilson: Yo! I like Chinese food And some Wonton soup Get me broccoli While I play Monopoly Don’t be a busy bee Cause it’s your fantasy To eat Chinese food Egg roll and Chop Suey I use the chopsticks To eat pot sticks Put some hot sauce and sweet and sour make it sweet Because Chinese food takes away my stress Now I’m going to go eat Panda Express I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mein I love Chinese food (Yeah) you know that it’s true (Yeah) I love fried rice (Yeah) I love noodles (Yeah) I love Chow mein Chow Mo-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mein Why It Sucks # The lyrics are absolutely hideous to listen to, and sound like a kindergartner wrote them. # Some words are repeated In the same line like "getting, getting, getting, getting" etc. # The excessive use of Auto-Tune is absolutely painful, which is what makes this song worse. # This is another example of Patrice Wilson making yet another terrible song and how his rap inclusion was not needed. # In the beginning of the song, Gold sings about how she just went clubbing, despite being only eleven when she made this song. # The music video was the most horrid part. It is shot in a MONGOLIAN RESTAURANT, not in a Chinese restaurant because they couldn't book one. The worst part was when Wilson was dressed as a panda who hung out with Gold's friends and started rapping. # The subtitles in the music video shifted between different languages, even though the lyrics were in Chinese. # The music video is full of racist Asian stereotypes that could easily offend even Chinese-Americans. For example: Wilson dressed up in a panda costume, rapped in a faux Chinese accent while making his eyes small and narrow (though that was denied by Wilson), and danced with young girls dressed like Japanese geishas. The restaurant was also full of geisha dolls, however geishas aren't apart of Chinese culture, they're a part of Japanese culture. However, Wilson denied any accusations claiming that: "Yes, I know geishas are Japanese, but you can find Chinese restaurants in Japan!" # In the music video, the way Wilson acts is really creepy. Mainly because he plays with a host of underage girls, dances in a kitchen and a bedroom with them, runs through the park with them, and at one point tickles one of them. It got to a point where people accused of being perverted. Music Video Category:Offensive Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Annoying Songs Category:Ark Music Factory Songs Category:Alison Gold Songs Category:Racist Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:2013 Songs Category:2013 Category:2010s